Marcel Hossa
| birth_place = Ilava, Czechoslovakia | draft = 16th overall | former_teams = KHL Ak Bars Kazan HC Lev Praha NHL Montreal Canadiens New York Rangers Phoenix Coyotes SEL Mora IK | draft_year = 2000 | draft_team = Montreal Canadiens | career_start = 2001 }} Marcel Hossa (born on October 12, 1981) is a Slovak professional ice hockey player currently playing for Dinamo Riga of the Kontinental Hockey League (KHL). His older brother Marian Hossa plays for the Chicago Blackhawks of the National Hockey League (NHL). Playing Career Marcel was selected in the first round of the 2000 NHL Entry Draft (16th overall) by the Montreal Canadiens. He originally played Junior hockey with Slovakian team HC Dukla Trencin before linking up with North American team the Portland Winterhawks of the Western Hockey League for the 1998–99 season. Marcel led the Winterhawks in scoring and to the WHL finals in the 2000–01 season, his third in the WHL before turning professional the following season with the Canadiens American Hockey League affiliate, the Quebec Citadelles. He played the majority of the 2001–02 season with the Citadelles finishing fifth on the team in points with 32. Marcel was recalled by the Canadiens midway through the season and made his NHL debut appearing in 10 games. Over the next two seasons, he split time between the Canadiens and AHL affiliate, the Hamilton Bulldogs. Marcel was named in the 2003 NHL YoungStars Game, but despite promises, he was unable to establish a full-time role with the Canadiens in the NHL. During the 2004-05 NHL lockout, he signed a one-year deal with Swedish team Mora IK of the Elitserien on September 25, 2004. Marcel reunited with his older brother Marian and finished fifth in scoring with 24 points. Prior to the 2005–06 season, and his return to the NHL, Marcel was traded by the Canadiens to the New York Rangers in exchange for Garth Murray on September 30, 2005. In Marcel's first season with the Rangers, he appeared in a career-high 64 games and notched 10 goals. After a slow start in the 2006-07 season, he was used on the top line in February and blossomed with 8 goals in 11 games and recorded a career high with 18 points. Marcel's season was then harmed after he injured his right knee in a 2-1 victory over the New York Islanders on March 5, 2007. In the 2007–08 season, he struggled to regain his offensive form and played in 36 games with the Rangers before he was assigned to affiliate, the Hartford Wolf Pack, on a conditioning stint on February 16, 2008. On February 26, 2007, Marcel was then traded to the Phoenix Coyotes (along with Al Montoya) for Fredrik Sjostrom, David LeNeveu and Josh Gratton. He played out the season with the Coyotes going scoreless in 14 games. On July 3, 2008, he signed with Dinamo Riga of the newly formed Kontinental Hockey League as a free agent. After Marcel led Riga with 22 goals in the 2008–09 season, Marcel went a step further in the 2009–10 season, leading the KHL in goals with 35. He was selected to play for Slovakia, alongside his brother Marian in the 2010 Vancouver Winter Olympics. On May 7, 2010, Marian left Riga and signed a two-year contract with reigning Champions Ak Bars Kazan of the KHL. On July 26, 2011, he signed a one-year contract with Spartak Moscow. On May 16, 2013, it was announced that Marcel is returning to Dinamo Riga after signing a one year contract. Career Statistics International Statistics Awards & Achievements *2000–01 WHL: West Second All-Star Team *2002–03: Played in the NHL YoungStars Game International Play }} Category:1981 births Category:Montreal Canadiens players Category:New York Rangers players Category:Phoenix Coyotes players Category:Elitserien Category:Mora IK players Category:Dinamo Riga players Category:Hamilton Bulldogs players Category:Portland Winterhawks players Category:Montreal Canadiens draft picks Category:Slovak ice hockey players